dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thrazon
Thrazon is a member of Frieza's Clan, a former United Universal Republic military lieutenant, and currently a bandit operating with the Ghost Patrol. His power is equivalent to Cooler's normal form, but Thrazon himself lacks the ability to transform into a more powerful form. Appearance Thrazon's skin color is a light red with a pinkish hue. The biological armor that protects his body is black and purple. Small black spikes poke out of both his shoulders, with even small black spikes protruding from the ends of his arms and legs. His is wrapped in a 'V' shaped bio-helmet and his mouth is covered by a face mask similar to Cooler's. Thrazon's tail is protected by a layer of bio armor covered in spikes and serrated edges. It is uncommon, but not rare for members of Frieza's Race to armor their tails. Most prefer to leave them undefended to increase mobility. Biography Thrazon was drafted into the UUR military to defend his home galaxy from the invading armies of The Vealstark Confederacy. His cunning and natural power quickly earned him the position of lieutenant. Many of his comrades believed Thrazon received special treatment for being a member of Frieza's Clan, much like Emperor Xundae, the leader of the URR. During a campaign to take control of Planet Hezonae, the Sargent of Thrazon's platoon was killed by a Saibaman barrage attack that wiped out most of the other men, leaving Thrazon and a small group of survivors to fend for themselves. By the skin of his neck, Thrazon was able to lead the remnants of his platoon to safety by hijacking a Vealstark spacecraft meant for short term scouting and piloting hundreds of thousands of parsecs back to the UUR's homeworld. For his heroism, Thrazon was honorably discharged with the highest honors a member of the UUR military could receive. Unfortunately, Thrazon found that he could not financially support himself after his military career ended, quickly finding himself homeless. Thrazon, bitter that his years of service meant nothing, turned to a life of crime to support himself. He found that, thanks to his years of training, his was especially good at it. Eventually, Thrazon met a half-saiyan named Kylon, and together they formed a group known as The Ghost Patrol. Thrazon has big plans for the future, and wishes to eventually expand the Ghost Patrol (currently a five-man group) into a full fledged space pirate army, with himself as the leader. Personality Thrazon is slightly spiteful and a little arrogant, as is common with his race. However, he is not truly evil. Thrazon has a strong sense of morality and refuses to harm defenseless civilians. He believes in right and wrong, but has no real respect for laws or regulations. Thrazon is extremely loyal, refusing to betray friends and allies under any circumstances, no matter the reward or the threat. Even if he doesn't particularly like someone, he will still treat them well as a matter of politeness. If someone betrays him, Thrazon takes it extremely personally and will often go overboard trying to get revenge on them. Thrazon takes himself very seriously and conducts himself in a very highbrow manner. Because of this, people often believe he is smarter than he really is. The truth is that, despite his impressive military knowledge, Thrazon is of average intelligence. As is common with his race, Thrazon is very ambitious and seeks to gain power. But his lust for power is not strong enough to morally blind him. He refuses to do many of the underhanded things that made beings like Frieza, Cooler and King Cold so powerful in the first place. Powers and Abilities Thrazon has a power level roughly equivalent to Frieza's brother, Cooler. Hundreds of years ago this would have made him unstoppable, but in Age 1596, races and people have evolved to such an extent that the average saiyan can change into SSJ with relative ease. Thrazon is currently training to increase his power. Due to the evolution of his species, frost demons can live up to eight-hundred years (Thrazon himself is about 296) and each member has a powerful healing factor similar to Namekians. As is common with his race, he is able to change his appearance greatly, but unlike more powerful members of his race (Frieza and Cooler) these changes are purely cosmetic. Abilities: * Flight * Death Beam * Death Slicer * Dual Energy Volley * Energy Shield * Sauzer Blade * Paralyzing Blast * Afterimage * Telekinesis * Psycho Barrier Trivia * Thrazon's name is a pun on the word "frozen." Keeping with the spirit of Frost Demons having ice-related names. * Thrazon has a very sensitive sense of smell, unique among his race. He bathes with a vareity of finely scented salts, oils and lotions, giving him him a very pleasant odor. Thrazon's friends have nick-named him 'Fabreeza" because of his scent, a moniker he absolutely despises. * In the Latverian dub of Dragon Ball: Ghost Patrol, Thrazon's name is "Freezypop." * Although his race doesn't need to eat to nourish themselves, they can still eat for recreation and fun. Thrazon himself enjoys fine cheeses from across the universe, and can name several thousand different types. * Thrazon has a very weak stomach and a slow metabolism. He cannot eat very large meals without getting sick or feeling a stomach cramp. This is in stark contrast to Saiyans, who can eat up to four times their own body weight. Category:Characters Category:Icejin Category:Male Characters Category:Ghost Patrol Universe Category:Space Bandits Category:Ghost Patrol Members Category:New Characters Category:Frieza's Race